All for All
by Unique the BOSS
Summary: Has a Percy Jackson person called Nico Di Angelo in here so i don't own that or anything else in here and this is the only time i'm sayng that anyways i suck at summaries so read and find out.
1. Meet Nico

_Chapter 1_

_Raven__'__s Pov:_

"_Veggie!__"_

"_Meat!__"_

"_Veggie!__"_

"_Meat!__"_

"_Veggie!__"_

"_Meat!__"_

"_Veggie"_

"_Meat!__"_

"_ENOUGH!__"__ I screamed finally not being able to take any more of this._

"_The waiter is coming and look it__'__s a new one try not to scare of this one.__"__ I said looking at the new waiter walking towards our table. I can tell there is something off about him. I can tell he is powerful from the way he radiates power and he is able to block people from his mind. His name tag says his name is Nico, he has on a black V-neck shirt covered by an all-black hoodie, with black jeans and all-black Nikes. He has all black hair that falls in to his eyes. _

"_Damn__"__ I say out loud without thinking. Robin looks at me and ask me if everything is ok I say yea. _

"_Hello my name is Nico and I__'__ll be you waiter today how may I help you__"__ Nico ask in that voice that just makes me wanna melt._

" _yes can we please have the meat lovers pizza with a vegetarian salad.__"__ Ask robin who somehow got those 2 idiots to shut up and stop arguing._

"_Sure coming right up to go or here?__"_

" _umm__…"_

" _To go__"__ I say cutting Robin off giving him a look that says __'__I need to talk to you__'_

" _Alright comin__'__ right up__"__ Nico says leaving._

_20 minutes later at the tower_

"_aright Raven what do you need to talk about?__"__ Robin ask as soon as everyone is comfortable._

" _did you see the new waiter?__'__ I ask_

"_Yea why__" __cyborg ask with a mouth full of pizza_

" _well he is strange__…"_

" _what do you mean strange?__"__ Robin ask me sitting up a little straighter_

" _well if you let me finish maybe you__'__ll know!__'__ I snapped__! _

"_sorry"_

" _it's okay, well like I was saying he is very powerful and I don't know if he knows it or just does it by accident or whatever but he can block me out of his mind. I don't know if he is a threat or is just someone who mind their own business as a civilian."_

"_So what do you suppose we do?"_

" _we wait"_

**Hope you like the first chappy I worked pretty hard on this you know. Well this is just an introduction to Nico next chappy will be the intro to Danny and dani then it'll be the intro to nico's sister Vivienne and some of their powers.**

**~Vivienne peace and darkness**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people Vivienne here I just wanted to say thank you for all the reviews they REALLY help.**

**Oh and if you want to know the back story for Danny and Dani or/and Vivienne and Nico then just say so in a review and ill make a chappy for it **

**~ Vivienne Peace and Darkness**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

I OWN NOTHING!

Raven's POV:

"Robin why won't you let me go?" I asked robin getting mad that he won't let me go to this bookstore I really wanted to go to. I've been meaning to go for some time now but something always came up.

"Not without someone going with you you're not"

" then you come with me then"

"I can't I'm interrogating cinderblock and cyborg is fixing the T-Car Starefire is out shopping so Beast Boy is going with you" Okay so today is not my day

Beast Boy's POV:

"So Rea where are we going" I asked as soon as we were out the tower.

" To a book store and my name is RaVEN!" Rea said scaring me turned into a mouse.

About 5 minutes later we were at this bookstore called Chill Zone . It looked pretty cool. It was black with a gold trim on the outside( I could see why Rea wants to come here). When we inside I had to do double take it looked AMAZING! It had a room filled with video games and people playing them it had every comic book that I could think of. Apparently each room with book had a special type of book like the Rea went into was Paranormal then another one was history(BLECH) and stuff like that. It had a food court and a section for VEGETARIONS! I saw Raven talking to two people they looked like twins one was a boy the other was a girl. A VERY cute girl might I add. She had black hair pulled back in a pony tail. She was wearing black skinny jeans, a crystal blue tank top that matched her eyes and an a sky blue sweater. The dude had on something similar except he had on a dark blue shirt that almost looked black with a black sweater on and they both had on black Nikes with a gold check on it. After I finish looking at the duo I go stand by Raven.

"Hey Rea where did you go?" I mentally slapped myself

"It's RaVEN!" And then she slapped me…..HARD

"Soooooooo who are you?" I asked the two look-alikes completely ignoring Raven.

"I'm Danny." The dude said.

"And I'm Dani with an i". Ok that's gonna be confusing.

_**Vivienne: Okay I know its short but please bear with me**_

_**Dani: she has writers block**_

_**Vivienne: HEY don't tell them that**_

_**Cyborg: but its true right? :D**_

_**Vivienne: Should I go tell bumble bee about that picture of Karen in a bikini that you still have**_

_**Cyborg: * pales and runs away to hide the picture.***_

_**Vivienne: Don't bother trying to hid the picture I already made copies * she yells at cyborg***_

_**Dani: your so mean**_

_**Vivienne: oh shut-up lover girl wait what is that I see Dani and BB sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!**_

_**Dani:*covers her ears and starts to sing LALALALALALA I CANT HEAR YOU***_

_**Vivienne: Don't forget to review people or Dani and Cyborg get it*laughs evily and goes off into her room and plans something***_

_**Dani/Cyborg: REVIEW PEOPLE SHES EVIL AGHHHHHHHHHH**_


End file.
